<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Partner by androgynousclintbarton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139963">Partner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton'>androgynousclintbarton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mafia Au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kakashi is not impressed, M/M, Mafia AU, Pre KakaGai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikaku presents Kakashi with his new partner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mafia Au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Partner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    When Shikaku had called him into his office to have a talk, Kakashi had thought that maybe the old man had finally given in and decided to give him a job that was a little more difficult. Something that would actually challenge him, instead of all of the message delivery and Community help jobs he had been handed since his first day with the Gang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    He had, of course, been wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Instead of a target to take out, or a Gang fight to take part in, Kakashi found himself standing in front of Shikaku’s desk beside an absolute bloody mess of a man, being told that they were going to be a team from now on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     A team.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Him, on a team.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      It didn’t make any sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You’re kidding, right?” He cringed when Shikaku narrowed his eyes towards him. The last thing he wanted was to upset the man who had so gladly taken him under his wing just a year ago, but he didn’t exactly agree with the situation he was being put into. “I’m terrible with people, you know that. I work better alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      He always had. Even before Shikaku found him huddled in the corner of a small apartment that he was paying for by stealing money. Not that the landlord had really cared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi and people just did not get along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine,” Shikaku dismissed all of his concerns with a wave of his hand, turning his attention over to the other guy as if Kakashi hadn’t just tried to squirm his way out of whatever his plans were. “Kakashi will show you the ropes around here. Make sure you’re caught up on everything that goes on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annoyance. He felt nothing but pure annoyance at the fact that Shikaku was actually planning on sticking him with this guy. And what did he mean ‘show him around’. Was this another way for Shikaku to stick him on all the shitty jobs even longer?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not your personal tour guide!” He snapped, only realizing his mistake when Shikaku looked back at him with an angry look in his eyes. Somehow he was always forgetting that Shikaku actually had it in him to get mad. To deal with a threat just as efficiently as any of the men he had working under him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was always so...nice, to Kakashi. It was sometimes easy to forget that this was the leader of the gang he was in. The man in charge. There was no way you could make it to such a position without learning to be ruthless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or, it’s moments like this that make it hard for him to believe. When that anger washes away as quickly as it appeared and Shikaku sighs. Almost as if Kakashi has disappointed him in some way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow that doesn’t make him feel any better about his reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re in too much of a rush,” there’s a disappointed sound in Shikaku’s voice. As if Kakashi has failed him somehow, which shouldn’t be possible. He hasn’t done a job that’s even possible to fail yet. “You’re 13 Kakashi. You need to stop demanding the big jobs. I’m not pitting you against a bunch of adults.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” crossing his arms over his chest, Kakashi turned his eyes towards the other boy and examined him. He was just as skinny as him, but judging by the way he held a hand over his left arm and kept scanning the room as if something was going to jump out at him any moment he really wasn’t meant to be in a place like this “I can handle my own. I’ve proven that even before you brought me into your gang. I’m better than over half the people you send out on the big jobs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a lie either. Kakashi was an Ace with a gun, Pakkun and Akino were both trained to protect him and kill if necessary but they were also well enough that they could play with children and adults who meant them no harm. He had already proven to be smarter than a lot of the other people that worked under Shikaku, and he had even been picked up by Shikaku after taking down two of Danzo’s men.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was more than ready for the big jobs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fully aware of your capabilities,” Seeing the other boy looking up to meet his eyes, Kakashi turned away quickly, a little embarrassed being caught so easily. “But you’re thirteen…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You keep saying that as if it actually means something,” pushing back the embarrassment, he forced himself to stare at Shikaku “I know how old I am. That doesn’t mean I'm less capable than someone older than me. That i can’t handle the work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shikaku didn’t answer him. Instead, the other boy spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s good,” When he looked back over at the other boy, he was met with determined eyes. “My dad said it was always important for kids to stay kids as long as possible. That the power of youth shouldn’t die out in us too soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t need to look at Shikaku to know that he was smirking. People like this always made the man smirk. Optimistic, bright, innocent. For some reason Shikaku was drawn to these exact personalities. It’s why he was friends with Inoichi, and that was how Kakashi had found himself being dragged into a gang that he thought would have him doing a lot more interesting things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Innocence,” He huffed, turning his eyes away from both of them “Right, i’m sure there’s some innocence tucked away with me. Probably just buried under all of the bad memories.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t true. Whatever ‘innocent’ Kakashi had, died when he was five years old.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are working together,” Shikaku repeated himself, this time a bit harsher so that Kakashi knew it wasn’t up for debate. Not that he ever thought it was, but that wouldn’t stop him from trying to argue. “Every job I send you on, you do together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need a partner.” he grumbled under his breath, only looking back at the other boy when a hand came down on his shoulder. Chopping the appendage off would likely be frowned on by Shikaku, so he refrained himself from doing it. But he couldn’t quite keep the dangerous look off of his face as he glared at the other boy, only to be met with one of the most blinding smiles he had ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be fun,” He wanted to be angry. Annoyed at the very least. But looking into those big bright eyes and being blinded by that damn smile, he just couldn’t seem to find it in him. Which was odd, considering his personality consisted of him being annoyed at least 95% of the time. “I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, whether he liked it or not he was stuck with the guy. May as well get used to it now and hope he didn’t get them both killed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>